This invention relates in general to vehicle transmissions and in particular to a method and apparatus for automatically controlling the operation of a clutch for use with an automated mechanical transmission in a vehicle drive train assembly.
In virtually all land vehicles in use today, a transmission is provided in a drive train between a source of rotational power, such as an internal combustion or diesel engine, and the driven axle and wheels of the vehicle. A typical transmission includes a case containing an input shaft, an output shaft, and a plurality of meshing gears. Means are provided for connecting selected ones of the meshing gears between the input shaft and the output shaft to provide a desired speed reduction gear ratio therebetween. The meshing gears contained within the transmission case are of varying size so as to provide a plurality of such gear ratios. By appropriately shifting among these various gear ratios, acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle can be accomplished in a smooth and efficient manner.
To facilitate the operation of the transmission, it is well known to provide a clutch between the vehicle engine and the transmission. When the clutch is engaged, the transmission is driven by the vehicle engine to operate the vehicle at a selected gear ratio. To shift the transmission from a first gear ratio to a second gear ratio, the clutch is initially disengaged such that power is not transmitted from the vehicle engine to the transmission. This allows the gear shifting operation to occur within the transmission under a non-torque loading condition to prevent undesirable clashing of the meshing gear teeth. Thereafter, the clutch is re-engaged such that power is transmitted from the vehicle engine to the transmission to operate the vehicle at the second gear ratio.
A typical structure for a vehicle clutch includes a cover which is connected to a flywheel secured to the end of the output shaft of the vehicle engine for rotation therewith. A pressure plate is disposed within the clutch between the cover and the flywheel. The pressure plate is connected for rotation with the flywheel and the cover, but is permitted to move axially relative thereto. Thus, the flywheel, the cover, and the pressure plate are all constantly rotatably driven by the vehicle engine. Between the flywheel and the pressure plate, a driven disc assembly is disposed. The driven disc assembly is supported on the input shaft of the transmission for rotation therewith, but is permitted to move axially relative thereto. To engage the clutch, the pressure plate is moved axially toward the flywheel to an engaged position, wherein the driven disc assembly is frictionally engaged between the flywheel and the pressure plate. As a result, the driven disc assembly (and the input shaft of the transmission upon which it is supported) are driven to rotate with the flywheel, the cover, and the pressure plate. To disengage the clutch, the pressure plate is moved axially away from the flywheel to a disengaged position. When the pressure plate is moved axially to this disengaged position, the driven disc assembly is not frictionally engaged between the flywheel and the pressure plate. As a result, the driven disc assembly (and the input shaft of the transmission upon which it is supported) are not driven to rotate with the flywheel, the cover, and the pressure plate.
To effect such axial movement of the pressure plate between the engaged and disengaged positions, most vehicle clutches are provided with a release assembly including a generally hollow cylindrical release sleeve which is disposed about the output shaft of the clutch. The forward end of the release sleeve extends within the clutch and is connected through a plurality of levers or other mechanical mechanism to the pressure plate. In this manner, axial movement of the release sleeve causes corresponding axial movement of the pressure plate between the engaged and disengaged positions. Usually, one or more engagement springs are provided within the clutch to urge the pressure plate toward the engaged position. The engagement springs typically react between the release sleeve and the cover to normally maintain the clutch in the engaged condition. The rearward end of the release sleeve extends outwardly from the clutch through a central opening formed through the cover. Because the release sleeve is connected to the cover and the pressure plate of the clutch, it is also constantly driven to rotate whenever the vehicle engine is operating. Thus, an annular release bearing is usually mounted on the rearward end of the release sleeve. The release bearing is axially fixed on the release sleeve and includes an inner race which rotates with release sleeve, an outer race which is restrained from rotation, and a plurality of bearings disposed between the inner race and the outer race to accommodate such relative rotation. The non-rotating outer race of the release bearing is typically engaged by an actuating mechanism for moving the release sleeve (and, therefore, the pressure plate) between the engaged and disengaged positions to operate the clutch.
In a conventional mechanical transmission, both the operation of the clutch and the gear shifting operation in the transmission are performed manually by an operator of the vehicle. For example, the clutch can be disengaged by depressing a clutch pedal located in the driver compartment of the vehicle. The clutch pedal is connected through a mechanical linkage to the outer race of the release bearing of the clutch such that when the clutch pedal is depressed, the pressure plate of the clutch is moved from the engaged position to the disengaged position. When the clutch pedal is released, the engagement springs provided within the clutch return the pressure plate from the disengaged position to the engaged position. Similarly, the gear shifting operation in the transmission can be performed when the clutch is disengaged by manually moving a shift lever which extends from the transmission into the driver compartment of the vehicle. Manually operated clutch/transmission assemblies of this general type are well known in the art and are relatively simple, inexpensive, and lightweight in structure and operation. Because of this, the majority of medium and heavy duty truck clutch/transmission assemblies in common use today are manually operated.
More recently, however, in order to improve the convenience of use of manually operated clutch/transmission assemblies, various structures have been proposed for partially or fully automating the shifting of an otherwise manually operated transmission. In a partially or fully automated manual transmission, the driver-manipulated clutch pedal may be replaced by an automatic clutch actuator, such as a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator. The operation of the automatic clutch actuator can be controlled by an electronic controller or other control mechanism to selectively engage and disengage the clutch without manual effort by the driver. Similarly, the driver-manipulated shift lever may also be replaced by an automatic transmission actuator, such as a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator which is controlled by an electronic controller or other control mechanism to select and engage desired gear ratios for use.
In both manually operated transmissions and in partially or fully automated manual transmissions, one of the most difficult operations to perform is to initially launch the vehicle from at or near a stand-still. This is because the force required to overcome the inertia of the vehicle is the greatest when attempting to initially accelerate the vehicle from at or near zero velocity. This relatively large amount of inertial force results in a relatively large load being placed on the vehicle engine when the clutch is engaged during a vehicle launch. Thus, the movement of the release bearing from the disengaged position to the engaged position must be carefully controlled during the initial launch of the vehicle to prevent the engine from stalling and to avoid undesirable sudden jerking movement of the vehicle. Although the same considerations are generally applicable when re-engaging the clutch during subsequent shifting operations in the higher gear ratios of the transmissions, the control of the movement of the release bearing from the disengaged position to the engaged position has been found to be less critical when shifting among such higher gear ratios because a much lesser force is required to overcome the inertia of the vehicle when the vehicle is already moving.
To address these considerations, the total movement of the release bearing from the disengaged position to the engaged position can be divided into three ranges of movement. The first range of movement is from the disengaged position to a first intermediate position (referred to as the transition point). The transition point is selected to be relatively near, but spaced apart from, the position of the release bearing at which the driven disc assembly of the clutch is initially engaged by the flywheel and the pressure plate. Thus, during this first range of movement (referred to as the transition movement), the clutch is completely disengaged, and no torque is transmitted through the clutch to the transmission. The second range of movement is from the transition point to a second intermediate position (referred to as the kiss point). The kiss point is the position of the release bearing at which the driven disc assembly is initially engaged by the flywheel and the pressure plate. Thus, during this second range of movement (referred to as the approach movement) from the transition point to the kiss point, the clutch is disengaged until the release bearing reaches the kiss point, at which point the first measurable amount of torque is transmitted through the clutch to the transmission. The third range of movement of the release bearing is from the kiss point to the engaged position. The engaged position is the position of the release bearing at which the driven disc assembly is completely engaged by the flywheel and the pressure plate. Thus, during this third range of movement (referred to as the engagement movement), the clutch is gradually engaged so as to increase the amount of torque which is transmitted through the clutch to the transmission from the first measurable amount at the kiss point to the full capacity of the clutch at the engaged position.
As mentioned above, during the transition movement and the approach movement of the release bearing from the disengaged position to the kiss point, the clutch is disengaged until the release bearing reaches the kiss point. Thus, it is desirable that this transition and approach movement of the release bearing be accomplished as quickly as possible to minimize the time duration of the gear shifting operation. In the past, both the rate of the transition movement (referred to as the transition rate) and the rate of the approach movement (referred to as the approach rate) have been set at a constant, relatively fast speed. However, it has been found that such a constant rate may not be well suited for all of the varying conditions under which the vehicle may be operated. For example, if the driver depresses the accelerator pedal of the vehicle rapidly, it can be inferred that a more aggressive acceleration of the vehicle is desired than if the accelerator pedal is depressed in a normal manner. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for controlling the rate of engagement of a clutch in a partially or fully automated mechanical transmission in response to an indication provided by the driver, such as the depression of an accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the rate of engagement of a clutch in response to an indication provided by the driver, such as the depression of an accelerator pedal of the vehicle. The apparatus includes an electronic controller which initially determines a start rate as the minimum duty cycle which is required to modulate an engage valve in order to cause movement of a release bearing of the clutch in the engagement direction. Following the receipt of a signal from the operator of the vehicle to initiate the engagement of the clutch, the electronic controller calculates an initial transition rate of movement of the release bearing from a disengaged position to a transition point. The transition rate is determined as a function of the start rate and a position error signal. The position error signal can be calculated as the difference between the actual position of the release bearing and the transition point. When the release bearing reaches the transition point, the electronic controller re-sets the engagement rate to an approach rate for movement of the release bearing from the transition point to a kiss point. The approach rate is determined as a function of the start rate and an accelerator pedal position signal. When the accelerator pedal is depressed by more than a predetermined amount, the approach rate may be determined as a function of the start rate, the accelerator pedal position signal, and a time control feedback signal. The time control feedback signal represents a desired time duration in which to complete the approach movement when the accelerator pedal is depressed by more than the predetermined amount.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.